


Vending Machine Troubles

by grassandcitrus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassandcitrus/pseuds/grassandcitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the best way to meet someone is to help them get their hand unstuck from a vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr with a list of "different" aus, as an alternative to high school aus or coffee shop aus (which I also love, don't get me wrong). Found here: http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr (which is lylenorg)

“Hey!”

Jaime kept walking - it wasn’t really that he was in a hurry to get somewhere or that he was trying to ignore the shout. He just didn’t assume that he would be the one that it was directed at. Which, if he’d paid attention to his surroundings more, he would have realized that he was the only one in that hallway at that specific moment. But he was currently thinking about what he needed to do once he got home, what chores needed to be done and what homework he needed to focus on.

“Ahhh, no please don’t keep walking, I’m talking to you!” the voice said again, snapping Jaime back to the present time. He looked around. “Yeah, please, over here!”

Jaime looked back down an empty hall that he had just about passed by without a thought - or the hall he had just assumed was empty at first. Turning so that he could look back down the hallway he saw a figure bent over with his arm in a vending machine. Jaime began walking down the hallway towards the figure, which gained more distinction once Jaime got closer to him. Red, floppy hair with a slight frame and twiglike arms and legs - one arm which appeared to be stuck in the vending machine.

Jaime smiled wryly at the other boy. “Looks like you might need some help, huh?”

The redhead smiled guiltily at Jaime, as if Jaime had caught him doing something embarrassing, which, once he thought about it, he supposed he had. “Yeah, yeah. I mean, I just couldn’t leave it in there, I’d already spent the money on it and I’d be cheated if I just left it like that.” He gestured to one of the items at the bottom of the vending machine, sitting precariously close to falling.

“I’m not quite sure what I can really do for you, though,” Jaime said, kneeling down and inspecting the situation he’d managed to get himself into. “My name’s Jaime, by the way.”

“Hai-may, got it,” the redhead said, and Jaime gave him an B for effort on the pronunciation of his name, “mine’s Bart. And I dunno, maybe you could just, like, stick your hand in there pull mine out?”

“You got your hand stuck in there by sticking it in a small space, and your solution is putting something else in there?”

“Seems like a good idea to me,” Bart responded with a smile that seemed to Jaime to be at least a little self aware. He found himself rolling his eyes even as he realized that the owner of the smile was just a little bit cute. Not the best time to be thinking about it, but Jaime dismissed the thought.

“Not unless you want me to be stuck too-”

“Well at least I’d have company,” Bart responded quickly, cutting off whatever Jaime had been about to say. Sighing to himself, he looked at what Bart had manage to do. His arm was shoved into the vending machine up past his elbow, with his hand actually visible through the window of the vending machine. It looked like it was at an odd angle and if he had to bet, Bart’s arm was either asleep or well on its way there. It couldn’t be comfortable by any means, and Jaime hoped that Bart hadn’t been stuck for too long.

“I could just go get some help from someone who could open the door,” Jaime commented even as he found himself moving to try to move Bart’s arm into a position he could actually pull it out of. Bart didn’t even respond to him, just grinned. Jaime mused about how cheerful Bart was, for someone who currently had his arm stuck in a vending machine, as he cautiously moved his arm into said vending machine. Bart did his best to move his body out of the way so that Jaime could stick his hand in there.

Anyone passing by would surely be wondering what in the world the two of them were doing.

Jaime put that thought out of his mind and found his way to Bart’s arm, where he tried to move it so that Bart himself could possibly pull it out of the vending machine.

“Any better?” Jaime asked after adjusting his arm a little in the vending machine.

“It feels better, but I don’t think I could pull it out,” Bart said, surprisingly calm for someone in the situation he was in. Jaime decided to throw caution to wind and put his arm a little further into the vending machine.

“Lo siento, amigo, but this might hurt a bit,” Jaime said before quickly pushing Bart’s arm into a different position that would be easier to pull it out of the machine. Bart made a sharp whining noise but otherwise didn’t comment, and quickly yanked his arm out of the vending machine, shaking the machine and dislodging what he had originally been trying to get. Jaime quickly pulled his arm out as if the longer he spent with his arm in there the more likely he was going to get stuck.

“Crash!” Bart said, picking the dropped item out of the bottom of the vending machine. Jaime held his arm and looked back over at the other boy, who was finally able to straighten out into his actual height - as opposed to crouching next to the vending machine. Jaime found himself looking down - if only slightly - into green eyes.

“Crash?” Jaime found himself asking.

“Eh,” Bart said, as if suddenly self aware, “it means something good. Uh, I might be the only person who uses it but I swear more people will. In the future or something.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaime said with a smile. Bart suddenly ducked his head.

“Thanks, by the way,” Bart said, embarrassment suddenly coloring his face. Almost as if he’d just realized that they met because Bart had gotten his arm stuck in a vending machine.

Jaime just laughed, “Ah, it’s no problem. If I didn’t you’d still be sitting here with your arm in a vending machine. All part of a day’s work, you know?”

“So now you’re a hero?” Bart asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If you want to take it that way, sure,” Jaime said, amused. Bart smirked.

“My hero, huh, Jaime?” Bart asked, his pronunciation better this time, if not perfect. Jaime was sure that his face had gained color at his implication.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know about the ‘my’ part,” Jaime stuttered out, which only served to make Bart grin wider.

“Then I have a very important question to ask you.”

“And what would that be?” Jaime asked.

“How much does you helping me get my arm unstuck from a vending machine hurt my chances of getting a date from you?” Bart asked cheekily, with just an edge of nervousness. Jaime, in turn, seemed to deal with the brunt of embarrassment from the question.

“Uh, well,” Jaime started, not quite sure what he planned on saying. So he stopped, looked seriously at Bart for a moment, then said, “I don’t know, chico. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if I said yes, though, would it?”

Bart let out a little yelp and punched the air, which was, by the way, adorable and oh no, Jaime was not already thinking that. He was definitely a goner if that was how long it had taken for that to happen.

“Just no vending machines,” Jaime quipped at the shorter boy, trying to save face.

“No problem,” Bart commented, leaning up to leave a peck on Jaime’s lips and grinning again when Jaime flushed up to his ears. Well, Jaime figured that if that was how they were going to play it, might as well not half-ass it. He reached over and linked his fingers through Bart’s, whose response was just to start talking about anything and everything at a mile a minute and pull Jaime down the hallway to who knows where.


End file.
